Participation of Rhode Island Hospital Oncology Group (Medical Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Psychiatry, Surgery, Pathology) in the Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B is proposed. A fully integrated multidiscipline activity to implement this participation, the group takes an active role in origination of new protocols, establishment and implementation of multiple pilot studies, leadership in CALGB committees. The general plan is to continue and expand this participation.